Fixing Friendship
by Attackme
Summary: Prequel to "The Four Years", PB is now thinking of the actions that she has done in the past and now it's time for her to accept things good and bad that she had went through. No pairing. (Rewritten)


**I do not own Adventure Time or the characters**

* * *

><p>The day in Ooo was rather calm and in the Candy Kingdom, life in it was different from what it was four years ago. As the Candy People young and old mind the things they were doing, their ruler Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum however was in her balcony and she was deep in thought, since she had made it a habit to come to her balcony two years ago.<p>

*sigh "Four years...four years of him appearing and disappearing and two times I thought he died." Bubblegum felt her eyes watering but she choose not to ignore it. "Finn...wherever you may be, I only wish you could hear me and I would like to ask for forgiveness, for everything..." PB then started to cry but kept her gaze "I-I'm so s-sorry." she then looks up into the heavens "If your really gone then I'm fine with that, knowing your in Glob's kingdom and you're finally resting. " she then lowered her head and walked back inside of her room in silence but the tears kept on falling. Unknown to her that the person she was trying to ask forgiveness was listening to her the whole time and he was also deep in thought.

**_Flash back_**

_Finn the Human was walking to the front door of the Candy Kingdom Castle but instead of walking to the front door itself he went to the left side and walked around the Castles wall and after walking for a few minutes he smiled and started to climb the wall with ease._

_He climbed for five minutes until he managed to sit nicely and hidden in the roof tiles just above the Princesses balcony and he waited for two minutes and he heard the door open and close and there she was Bubblegum but Finn was not blushing he was just looking at her with sadness in his eyes since he was the cause for her to sorrow._

**_Flash back ends_**

The Human Boy was brought back to reality when he heard the Princess cry so he decided to let her have a reason to smile again,  
>he jumped down as quietly as he can and he walked inside and there was PB sitting in the edge of her bed crying with her hands in her face and Finn walks right in front of her.<p>

Sensing that someone was in front of her Bubblegum removes her hands and looks up and even though her vision is blurry she manage to identify who was in front of her

"F-Finn...i-is th-that y-you?" PB manage to ask in between sobs

"Yes, Bubblegum your not hallucinating." Finn said with the calmest smile Bubblegum has ever seen

"What are you doing here?" the Princess then wiped her tears away with her arms

"I can't visit you?"

"I-I..." PB couldn't find the words to say to atone for what she has done to Finn in the past

"I could be back home relaxing or somewhere enjoying my life, but no I didn't. I know your thinking of what to say but save your breath because I forgive you for everything Bonnibel." Finn said and he opened his arms to invite Bubblegum in a hug.

Bubblegum then got up from her bed and hug the last human and she cried again soaking Finn in tears and he just rubbed circles in her back to comfort her and he kept on saying "It's alright" to her over and over again until she stopped crying.

They remained hugging each other and PB was the first to break from the hug.

"So Finn will you be running off and hiding somewhere again?"

"No Princess I'm already done, with that I think it's time for me to stop that childish habit of mine, it's time for me to grow up and take responsibilities for whatever's thrown at me." He paused and wiped PB's cheeks "I think you learned something too from the events that happened in the past, it's okay to learn from your mistakes because it makes you wiser, it's okay to accept defeat for you will learn to become stronger." Finn then sat on the side of PB's bed, PB doing the same.

"I guess people change as time goes by and I forgot how it was to feel and act like a child." the Princess said

"It's not bad to act like an adult. It actually feels nice." both of them smiled and started to chat away like nothing happened

"So what now Finn?"

"I don't know maybe rest for a while then maybe going back in doing stuff I guess."

"Go rest for a week Finn after that...is it okay if I call you again for a favor? That is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind starting it now."

"Rest first Finn you've been through hell and back. A much needed rest is what you must do."

"Okay you win." Finn raises his arms in a mock defeat, PB then laughs.

Time may have change both of them but one thing is certain that in the end they are slowly fixing their friendship for the good days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I have rewritten this story and hopefully it still has that heartwarming feeling to it.<strong>

**I'm Attackme and well I'm off.**


End file.
